


holy, holy

by deerie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, Demonic Possession, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never does things by halves.</p><p>Demon!Stiles not!fic (yet?). This is what happens when I tell people I'm not into something and then the next night I magically write it - sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holy, holy

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not go somewhere! Honestly, I'm going to finish hipsterverse and then probably get back to this little 'ol thing, depending on how people like it (or don't like it, omg). I originally posted this [here](http://deerie.tumblr.com/post/29302220784) at my tumblr and made only minor edits before I posted it here. :D (Also, whoops, fixed a few things too, my bad.)
> 
> Now with [podfic](http://deerie.tumblr.com/post/75448102171)! Really _awesome_ podfic.

It curls in his head, filthy, spits vitriol, coats his mind, he can’t breathe - can’t breathe, can’t inhale, exhale, do anything, _God_ -

and it laughs and laughs, splitting _his_ belly and clawing _his_ sides and spits out in _his_ voice, “What does God have to do with any of this? What is God going to do to save _you_ , such a tiny insignificant speck of nothing?”

It tells him, screeches, mouth opening, teeth gnashing, “I loved God most of all - and look what that got me.”

It laughs and hacks and sputters and coughs and gags and tells the wolves around this body, “He’s a fighter, I’ll give you that. I like these clean joints and the way he screams.”

When Derek asks, _demands_ , “Who are you?” -

it says, “We are Legion," because Stiles never does things by halves, "For we are many."

It spreads its arms - new, brand new arms and it has legs, gangly things, fresh - and grins with more teeth than this boy’s body holds, and stretches his neck, eyes wider and blacker than they possibly could be, cranes around to look at these abominations - these wolves who turn into humans - who are not so different from it as they would like to believe - who trot around in these human vessels like it does - who seem to think that they are something more - something better - _trash_ -

it laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and contorts and coughs and thinks, _‘This body may get too small.’_


End file.
